Lost Without You
by pocket dial
Summary: What happens to Vincent when he's taken away by the powers that be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Need to bitch, vent and rant (about my life). Also had a bit of alcohol earlier.  
****Set in season 2. Based on previews, pictures and my twisted mind.****  
**

**Written before the episode aired.**

* * *

"Vincent." She screams across the vacant warehouse as she watched him runaway from her.

He looks back and stares at her with a confused look on his face. She had a gun and he knew that he was in danger. He runs faster and start to change in to what Muirfield created out of his unique DNA. With an altered physical appearance and with the special ability to out run anyone, he quickly jumps over the puddles and potholes.

"Vincent." She yells again.

He pauses and turns to face her. She's taken aback by his appearance and stops dead in her track. He lets out a booming roar and turns to runaway from her again.

A gunshot echoes through the empty building as she fires her gun up towards the roof. "Stop or it's you I'll shoot next."

He bursts into a laughter as he exits through an unlocked door. The sun blinds him momentarily as he adjusts to the bright lights that was hitting his unique eyesight. He looks around him and his heart rate shoots up as he realizes he's trapped, surrounded by high cement walls just like the cell that Muirfield locked him in on a daily basis.

Day and night they experimented on him. He was injected with serum and forced to take pills. As each day passed on, the more he forgot about his old life, and the love that kept hope alive within him. They erased his memory and the reason he still wanted to live. They deleted the life with Catherine, the one person who truly knew how to tame his beast, his wild side that was an x-factor in the big grand scheme that Muirfield had created.

"Vincent..." She states his name helplessly as she steps out of the building.

His adrenaline quickly pulses through his veins as she approaches him. Her heart beats nervously as she gets closer. It was Vincent but not the Vincent she knew, there was something different about him but she didn't quite know what.

"Vincent, it's me. It's Catherine." She says softly as she cautiously makes her way to him. If things were the same he would have slowly started to change back but things were different and she had Muirfield to blame.

The glow of his eyes brighten and he raises his arm, revealing his long claws as if ready to attack. He hisses at her and reveal his long fangs.

She puts her gun away and raise both hands. "Vincent, I'm not armed. You need to calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

He steps back and further away from her. He couldn't trust anyone, Muirfield made sure of it. His mind was blank except for the last three months he spent with the secret organization that made him to what he is now.

"Vincent, I came here to help you. I need you to listen to me. You were taken three months ago by Muirfield. I was there. You were there to save me and now I'm trying to do the same for you." She tries to tell him.

He steps back as she steps forward. The high walls trapping him only angers him more. His only way out was behind her. He lets out a roar and rush towards her. She draws her gun and points it at him. He jumps on her and pushes the gun up. The bullet hits the wall as they fall to the ground.

His sharp claws penetrate her skin causing her to let go of her gun. He wraps his hand around her wrists and tare her skin with his claw.

"Vincent...it's Catherine. Try to remember." She cries as her blood start to stain the ground. "Aaahhh..." She cries out in pain as he digs deeper into her throbbing pulse. She screams and shouts. She tries to kick him off her but he was too strong.

He laughs maniacally at her futile attempts.

"Vincent you have to remember...I love you..."

He stares into her dead eyes as he felt her pulse stop. "I love you too..."

Vincent wakes up covered in cold sweat. He rubs his eye and stare around. He was still in the same white room that he was held captive in for the pass month or so. He had no memory of being taken and by whom. The nightmare, the same one he had over and over scared him. For so long he tried remembering who the girl was but it was only a false hope of escape from the place he hated and a life he couldn't remember.

He sits up and gets up from his bed. The lights automatically turn on at his movements. The camera follows him as he walks across his room and stand in front of the sink. He stares into the mirror and look at his reflection. His golden eyes quickly flashes then disappears. "Who am I?"

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only because my one-shot's never stay a one-shot.**

**Eh, to be honest I only saw 5 minutes worth of season 2 thus far and listened to the rest of episodes as I did chores around the house. Don't ask, I don't have an answer.**

* * *

Vincent fights against his restraint that kept him from attacking his enemies. It was him that he wanted, the creator and _Father _of all the beast.

"Titanium. Stop struggling. It won't do you any good." _Father_ tells him.

He growls and bare his fangs. His eyes burn with anger as he changes to the monster.

"I made you. I can end you." _Father _threatens him.

He pulls at his restraint with all his strength and sets himself free. They all look at him with fear in their eyes. They underestimated his strength and fury just like the incompetent guards.

Their blood drips from his claws as he watched their life slip away. He smirk at his victims as he circles their dead body. Foolish humans.

"Vincent." She gasps. The beast enjoyed his kills, too much. She was too late to save him.

He looks up and their eyes meet in the far distance. A puzzling look etch his face as she stares back at him. There was no fear in her eyes as she gaze back longingly.

She missed him, with all of her heart she missed him so much. "Vincent." She whispers as her heart starts to beat faster.

He listens to the sound that starts to calm him. There was something familiar about it and an odd feeling fills his heart. He turns around and runs from her, away from the suspect feeling that was strangling his heart.

"Vincent. Stop." She screams after him.

It was a trick. They were using her to get him back. His maniacal laughter fills the empty warehouse. Foolish woman, he thought as he ran from her. He jumps through puddles and potholes, leaping as he runs through the abandoned building and away from her. There was no way he was going to be captured again, not if he could help it.

Damn them. Damn them all. He runs faster, thanks to them. He snickers to himself. At least they were good for something.

"Vincent." She aims her gun towards the roof and squeeze the trigger.

The shot rang through his ears causing him to change. Oh, how it reminded him of those damn guards that tortured him. He turns back and hiss at her with his long fangs and claws. "Leave me alone."

She stops and stare at him. "Vincent, it's Catherine."

He growls at her and position himself, ready to attack if need be. He didn't escape to be captured again.

"Vincent. I'm here to help you. I'm putting my gun away." She holsters her gun and raise her hands up in surrender. "Vincent, listen to me." She carefully approaches him and take one slow step at a time. "Muirfield, they took you away from me."

A rippling roar tunnels out from his throat that has her ears ringing with pain.

"Aaahhh..." She screams.

His laugh echoes all throughout the empty space surrounding them. The monster looks at her with eyes she's never seen before. They had to kill him first. He was never ever going back to that soulless place.

"Vincent." She calls for him. He was all she ever wanted. All she ever needed.

Vincent, who?

He open his eyes and sits up. His breathing is quick and ragged. His panting echoes through his all white cell that he'd been captive in for a month or so, he couldn't remember. His heart ached and he didn't know why. He hated not knowing and not being able to remember who he was.

The girl, she constantly haunted him but who was she? Was she real or did he just imagine her to escape the wretched life he was living.

The lights blind his eyes when his feet touch the cold floor. The camera zooms in on his movement as he walks across the room. He gazes into the mirror. His reflection was that of a stranger, a person he couldn't remember and someone they made him forget.

He turns away and looks at the camera. His golden orbs flash a continuous flame as the lens of the camera stare back at him.

"At ease soldier." A voice from the speaker commands him.

He looks around the room but he was all alone. "What do you want from me?" He asks.

"In due time." The voice answers. "At ease soldier."

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Unnecessary knowledge. Are you ready to continue your training?"

He shakes his head. No fucking way. He refused to be a pawn. "No."

"We'll talk again soon."

He turns back to the mirror. He watches as his bright eyes dim. "Who am I?"

* * *

**A/N: Continue? Review? Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

**VA/N: Since some of you asked, here you go. I will give this another try.  
****I have changed the timeline in Chapter 1 to better fit the story in the show.****  
**

* * *

Vincent stares at the camera as the room fills with a voice he knew all too well. It talked to him constantly or at him sometimes when he was too stubborn but he has now learned to listen and be the good soldier they expected of him.

Weeks passed since his last nightmare and he no longer remembered the girl who haunted him. He made the mistake of telling them and they had the perfect cure for him, they said. He trusted them and only them. He had no reason not to and they even removed his scar that he hated to look at. It reminded him of something he couldn't remember but he knew it wasn't a good memory.

He shakes his head at the thought of having any memories of his past. His emotions only got in the way and he had to learn to control the beast. If he couldn't control his special abilities as they all liked to call it, how else was he suppose to live with civilians? They asked him. He stopped trying to remember who he use to be and moved on to being the soldier he wanted to be. His missions were his way out of captivity and he wanted to see the world again.

"Your training went well today soldier. I conclude that soon you will be ready to carry out your missions."

"Yes sir." Vincent answers. "Kill the creator of all these creatures roaming the city." He wanted to kill the geneticist who made him to a creäture and who also took his life away from him. They, the voice and his team rescued him from Muirfield, a secret organization that went rogue, they told him and he believed them. They were helping him after all and shaping him into the soldier they needed him to be.

"Yes soldier. He and his creatures need to be stopped at all cost. We must do whatever is necessary to stop these monsters."

"Kill." His eyes flashes yellow as he stares into the camera.

"Very good soldier. Use your anger to control your beast. It is your most powerful weapon against any threat. Your enemies will have the same abilities as you and they will not hesitate to kill you."

"Kill or be killed." He concludes.

"That's correct soldier. I am glad you finally understand what we have tried to tell you. These monsters are a risk to society and only you can stop them."

"Yes sir. I want to be a better soldier."

"In due time. Have you had anymore nightmares?" The voice asks.

"Not as of late." He quickly answers.

"Good to hear. Do you remember any of them?"

He close his eyes and thought hard about the pass days or weeks. He could hardly remember exactly when the nightmares started and he slowly forgot them especially after all the shots and serums that were injected in him. They said it was to help him sleep and he did sleep well but it also had side effects, they warned him. He felt different but he couldn't pinpoint exactly how or what changes had taken place. After all he couldn't remember who he was.

He was a soldier and his mind was much clearer without the nightmares or visions, he liked to call it. He thanked them by continuing his training which made him a better soldier and gave him more control of the beast. He was quicker physically, so much more than before. His hearing and vision changed as well for the better. He was a human lie detector and a pretty damn good one. One of the guards was cheating on his wife.

"Sir, none that I can recall." He answers. "I would like to hear more about September 11, 2001."

"It was one of the most difficult day for this country but we have coped well. Your country needs you again and this time it is to help stop your, ah, special, brethren."

"Understood sir." He answers again. He takes a long pause as he stares into the camera. He knew that he, the voice, was watching him. "Who am I?" He asks.

The voice hesitates and doesn't answer. A moment of silence and he walks away from the camera. He walks in front of the mirror and stares at his reflection. He strokes his cheek where his scar use to be. Everything about him has changed.

"Keller, Vincent." The voice finally answers.

"Thank you sir." He answers.

"Get some sleep Keller. You have an early day tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He answers as he stares at his renewed image. "Vincent Keller." He was becoming their perfect soldier.


End file.
